


Dem Skinny Jeans

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [265]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack mostly, M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Clint wears skinny jeans and it goes as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Skinny Jeans

Today is special. 

Why? Well, for one there isn’t a psychotic maniac trying to destroy the world on their radar. That’s always good news. Also, today is his and Clint’s one month anniversary. 

It’s amazing that they’ve gotten this far. Years and years of UST, culminating on this day a month ago. Phil remembers how Natasha had just rolled her eyes, muttered ‘finally’ before she congratulated them. It’s a thought that never fails to make Phil smile. She’s certainly suffered through a lot of both men pining away not-so-quietly for each other, and Phil is certainly thankful for her holding out long enough to get both their heads out of their asses.

Phil is also thankful for Natasha’s wonderful sense of style because as Clint walks toward him, Phil feels the breath knocked right out of him. Clint looked immaculate and sinful at the same time. Phil isn’t quite sure if he wants to go out now. 

Clint is [wearing](http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p545/micah7eight/Thunking/Renner-Hawkeye/JeremyRenner126.jpg) a dark olive long sleeved sweater, his combat boots, and jeans that was practically second skin on him. His hair is styled to look like it was still the same mess of blond but neater. No jewelries aside from the one ring that Phil had given him all those years ago, before they were dating, as a birthday gift. It’s simple, understated, and most importantly, just so Clint; exactly how Phil likes him.

Clint bites his bottom lip, “Too much?” 

Phil smiles and takes Clint’s hand in his. “You look perfect. Let’s go?”

Clint grins before giving Phil a nod.

\---

They didn’t really take that long out, seeing as how neither men could keep themselves from touching each other; they find themselves in Phil’s apartment in record time. 

Clint runs his hand underneath Phil’s jacket, trying to touch as much as he can while Phil distracts him with dizzying kisses. Clint pushes Phil’s arms away to get the jacket off without breaking the kiss. He walks forward blindly, leading Phil until they both fall into bed together. 

Clint breaks the kiss, moving to pepper Phil’s jaw and neck with kisses. When Phil cranes his neck to the other side, giving Clint space to work with, Clint sucks a bruise on the exposed skin. He’s rewarded with a whimper, and Phil jerking his hips up to grind against Clint. 

Clint sits on his heels, straddling Phil, before he takes his sweater off. Phil watches with a hypnotized sort of wonder as he sees the expanse of Clint’s naked chest. He really can’t be blamed if he pushes himself up, strips off his shirt, and pulls Clint back down with a heated kiss. 

Phil’s hand stay behind Clint’s head, keeping him there, while Phil’s other hand enjoys the feeling of Clint’s arm. On the other hand, Clint’s is traveling south, touching Phil through his pants. It’s a glorious feeling, Clint’s hand, but Phil wants more. So much more. 

This time, he breaks the kiss. “Pants, off. Now.” Phil demands in between panting.

Clint quickly gets off of him as Phil himself took his pants off. He expects Clint to come back to bed as soon as Phil dropped his pants on the floor. Instead he hears a groan. 

Phil turns to Clint only to find the blond struggling with his pants. Clint is pushing his pants down but they don’t seem to budge, talk about skinny jeans. Clint huffs, “Just give me a minute to- Whoa!” Clint is on the floor in a second, pants still two thirds of the way on. “I just have to-” Clint begins to wiggle around, pushing the pants down on one end, and pulling on the other.

“Clint, do you want me to help?” Phil offers.

“No. Stay there.” Clint says with a huff, “Let me just-” 

“Are you sure?”

“Sit your pretty butt down, Phil Coulson.” Clint grits out, fighting still with the pants. 

Phil stays where he is, and ends up watching Clint play wrestling with his pants. After a few minutes, Clint finally manages to pull himself free from the pants and he raises them like a prize. “Aha!”

Clint’s eyes catches Phil’s when he hears the older man stifle a laugh and he sighs, before getting up, completely naked to sit next to Phil. “I ruined the moment, didn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Phil grins. “That was the sexiest strip tease I’ve ever seen.” 

Clint rolls his eyes but the smile creeping on the edge of his lips betray him. “So obviously, I’m never wearing those devil pants again.”

“Well, if you’re so against pants, maybe you shouldn’t wear them at all.” Phil waggled his eyebrows.

“Only if we’re alone?”

“That’s a given.” Phil says before he pulls Clint into another kiss, moving so that he was the one straddling Clint this time, before pushing the archer down into the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/124067076221/if-you-happen-to-ship-daniel-sousa-and-jack)


End file.
